Shadow Academy
by ShadowTiger2
Summary: Shadow academy isnt all that its chalked up to be when students get in trouble. What are the 'shadows' that cover the academy? R&R OC's needed!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the combined story of MidnightheartXxX and Pontiger27 and our new academy fic and we can assure you that this isn't like any other fic you have read so lets begin the adventure!**

* * *

The principle of Shadow Academy was going over the papers for the new students in the secret surveillance room off his office, when he ordered for a man working in the desk a few feet from him to put up some pictures on the monitor.

"Who are these two Jenson?" the principle asked pointing to the screen who showed a girl with blonde shoulder length hair that is layered and is slightly wavy, it also has black highlights in it. She has midnight blue eyes. About 5'5 she looked like she weights roughly 115 pounds, she had the average build. The other was 5'5 as well looking around 117 pounds, she had waist length black hair with purple highlights, piercing gray eyes, lightly tanned skin.

"Their names are Elizabeth Marine Thomas and Calista Amethyst Cortez" the man known as Jenson replied to his boss.

"Very interesting they seem to have some promise. What are their talents?" the principle asked interestingly.

"Elizabeth is very athletic and Calista is a very gifted strategist"

"Interesting, very interesting. We will have to keep an eye on them as well as any other children that seem to have promise" the principle.

"Yes sir!" Jenson saluted.

* * *

_OC FORM_

_Name:(First and last, middle is optional)_

_Age:(13-18)_

_Birthday: (Simple enough, right?)_

_Talents: (What are they good at? Don't put to many, 1 or 2 should be enough.)_

_Non-talents: (Have at least a couple. Chances are a person sucks at more_

_things then things they're awesome at.)_

_Likes: (What do they like? Chocolate, animals, reading?)_

_Dislikes: (What's annoying to them?)_

_Occupation: (Trainer, coordinator, breeder?)_

_History:_

_Appearance: (Hair color, also when describing length of hair don't just say_

_long or short. How long? Eye color, weight, build, and do they_

_style their hair?)_

_Clothes: (What do they wear? Be as descriptive as you can)_

_Formal wear: (Just in case this is ever needed.)_

_Personality :(No Mary sues. Don't just put they're cool, I need more_

_description! Are they curious and impulsive or cold and calculating?)_

_Pokemon: (Nickname, gender ,personality, can have 2-6 pokemon. Only 1 _

_eevee evolution, no over used pokemon only one person can_

_have them. (lucario, pikachu ,etc) Also with your pokemon make sure they fit_

_your age range. I'm sorry but a 13 year old isn't going to have a salamence and_

_a 18 year old isn't going to have a caterpie.)_

_Wanted role: (A student, a teacher?)_

_Other: (Do they have pet peeves? Do they have allergies?)_

_What do you think of the main characters: (Elizabeth and Calista)_


	2. The beginning of the end

Hey, welcome to chapter one of "Shadow Academy." This chapter is mainly to introduce our OC's and some of the other characters. These are not the only OC's we will take but these are the only one's being introduced in this chapter. Okay? Well here's chapter 1. We also need some teachers so send them in!

* * *

A girl with black waist length hair with purple highlights and piercing gray eyes was walking onto the huge campus, her name was Calista or Cali as most people called her, she was wearing cargo pants with a white tank top and a purple one over that, white vans with a single fingerless black glove on her right hand.

A black bandana that had a white pokeball sign on it sat on her head along with a Riolu named Loken that was sitting comfortably on her shoulder. Cali was speed walking and looking down at her schedule, every couple seconds you would hear a groan come from her mouth as she saw she had a class she didn't like.

Not paying attention to people around her, it came as a surprise when she bumped into someone and fell on her a few curse words she looked to see who she bumped into. The girl had fire red hair that was tied up into a very tight ponytail. A notable trait was that she also had red eyes.

She looked around 5'8 and roughly weighed 120 pounds. Wearing knee length jeans with brown sandals, she was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a silver necklace that had a shape of a triangle with a droplet."I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My name's Calista but just call me Cali." Offering a hand to help the girl up which the girl took gratefully.

"My name's Elly" she said shyly."So where are you going?" Cali asked, curiosity in her voice."I'm going to the Washington dorm building, dorm 4B" Elly nodded her head and flashed her a smile. "I guess that makes us room mates then, how about we walk together?" Not waiting for her answer, Cali started walking towards the Washington building. Elly, a little surprised ran forward to catch up to her. Where they both started talking about there interests. Well, actually Cali did most of the talking

* * *

A girl walked down the hallway with a perk in her step, her name was Elizabeth but everyone called her Liz. Her blonde hair that was shoulder length had black highlights in it. Wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had a big, blue peace sign on it, a Espeon named Sun was walking along side her.

"Dorm 4B, huh? Wonder who my room mates are" she muttered to herself. Making sure to look at each door, she stopped when she reached 4B. Walking in, Liz nodded her head in approval. The dorms were apartment style. A small kitchen with a decent sized living room.

Walking down the hall, she claimed one of the 2 bedrooms. The bedroom was decent sized that had two beds in it. A closet and two dresser were also provided by theschool, the only thing that Liz didn't like was that the walls were white and according to school rules they couldn't paint them. Walking out of her bedroom, she walked to the living room where she was surprised to see two girls.

Both of them looked like they were 16 years old. They looked the exact same with only slight differences, both with dirty blonde hair. One had pink eyes and had hair went to their chin. She was wearing dark blue shorts and a long sleeved purple shirt and a black scarf around her neck.

While the other had purple eyes and shoulder length hair, she wearing black pants, a short sleeved green shirt with a gray jacket. Liz, with her brilliant deduction skills decided they were twins."Are you guys my new room mates?" Liz asked confused.

The one with pink eyes spoke first."I am, but my sister here isn't, by the way my name's Kelly and this is my twin, Ali" Ali looked at her and just nodded her head."I'm Elizabeth but just call me Liz" after short introductions, they all sat down in the living room watching TV.

Hearing the door opening, they all turned to see Cali and Elly walk in. Liz seeing Cali started smiling seeing her best friend."Are you guys are other room mates?" Kelly asked. Both girls nodded her head, Liz not be able to contain herself any longer ran to Cali squealing and hugged her all the while knocking Loken off Cali's shoulder. Cali pulled away laughing whole Sun walked over to where the Riolu had landed on the floor and started talking.

"You guys know each other?" Ali questioned the both of them."Yeah, we've been friends for a long time" Liz said loudly causing Ali to grimace a little."We should all go out to eat or hang out and get to know each other, I mean we don't start classes until tomorrow" A chorus of agreements came after Cali suggested five girls walked around the campus, just talking about their interests.

So far the learned that Ali didn't do that much that didn't involve hercomputer, Kelly was naturally hyper and the ice-cream that they ate at the popular on school restaurant didn't help either. Elly hated sports and now developed a small, quiet dislike for Elizabeth because she loved them. Cali tripped and bumped into people multiple times during the small time they've been out.

A guy popped up and pointed to Cali, "Hey, can you referee our match" he said referring to himself and another guy. Cali didn't have much choice in the matter so nodded her head. The guy who asked Cali to referee introduced himself Jaden Namikaze, he looked around 15 years old, he had brown eyes and skin with spiky red hair. Wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over it and black pants. On his head was a red hat with a flame symbol on it.

The other guy who introduced himself a lot more awkwardly was named Jason Ladd he looked about 17 years old with tanned skin and had hazel eyes with brown hair that was styled in a pompadour, weighing about 180 pounds and had a strong face.

"The one-on-one battle between Jaden and Jason will begin now" Cali called while the boys sent out their pokemon.

"Go Jeff" Jason called sending out a Haunter, Jaden smirked."I choose you Charmeleon" out came the evolution of the Kanto fire starter.

"Jeff use destiny bond" the Haunter sent out purple beam that connected the two pokemon together."Charmeleon fight back with overheat" Charmeleon sent out a large blast of fire which the Haunter dodged gracefully.

"Jeff use disable" and just like that Charmeleon wasn't able to use overheat anymore "Now use shadow punch"

"Use dragon rage to counter" Jaden yelled, both attacks collided in an explosion hitting both pokemon and sending them to the ground. Their trainers yelled out other commands in the heat of battle."Jeff use dark pulse" Jeff sent out a beam on purple and black energy."Charmeleon return it with flamethrower" another explosion followed with the fainting of both pokemon, whether Charmeleon fainted from the destiny bond or not is unknown."Both pokemon are unable to battle so it is a tie" Cali called as the battle ended.

Both trainers recalled their pokemon to their pokeballs after telling them what a good job they did. A deep voice came from the intercom "will all students report to the cafeteria immediately."

* * *

Well that's chapter one. We need some teachers so don't hesitate to send one in. Oh and of course review! Reviews motivate us to write so send them in!


	3. Battling our way in

**Hey, welcome to chapter two of "Shadow Academy" This chapter is mainly to introduce our principle and some more characters. We also need some teachers so send them in!**

* * *

All the students walked dazed to the large dining room and took their seats, on the stage where the band usually played stood a man with a stiff posture, silvery green hair and black eyes, what scared people the most was his smile that was trying too hard to look nice.

"Is it just me or is he really creepy looking?" Cali questioned holding Loken on her lap.

"Tell me about it" Liz stated looking down at Sun whose tail was flicking back and forth. The twins Ali and Kelly were sitting on Liz's left with Plusle and Minun while Elly sat on Cali's right.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" a new voice entered the conversation. The group looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair though the first few strands of hair were light brown. She was kind of on the short side only standing at around 5 feet and rather skinny around 110 pounds. What really stood out were her big green eyes that seemed to have a hint of brown in them. Her clothing to a lot about her being that she wore a black and white checkered tank, along with red skinny jeans that are ripped on the very bottom. Her shoes were red with black laces; she wore a red and black checkered tie, a heart-shaped necklace, and white and red checkered wrist bands. It was decided that she liked checker patterns.

"No idea but it looks like we are about to find out" Kelly replied before facing the man that had just started speaking.

"Hello and welcome to 'Shadow Academy' I am your principle Mr. Grayson and during this school year we will be testing your drive to achieve in school as well as your bond with pokémon. Those who will do not reach our standards will be asked to leave and those who make it to the end of the year will be given a special prize. Now to start things off as a tradition you will each be pared up and we will commence with a mini tournament if you will, the first round being will be tag battles where each student will use only one pokémon. And the second round will be a one on one pokémon battle until we have a winner" Mr. Grayson stated not even winded by his long speech "Now each of you have a slip of paper under your seat that have the names of your tag partners, you have 5 minutes to find them and pick your pokémon. Begin"

Liz and Cali looked at the pieces of paper that were under their seats and broke out into wide smiles; naturally they seem to have gotten each other as partners. Ali and Elly were partners while Kelly was partners with some guy named Corey Spina with everyone partnered up and pokémon chosen we all headed outside to the battle grounds. A small, petite woman who was around 5'2 started announcing who the pairs were versing and which field they were on, she had mousy brown hair tied in a loose bun, she also had lovely green eyes.

"The team of Elizabeth Thomas and Calista Cortez are on field one and they will be battling Casey Lynne and Alastor Crevan" the teacher who went by Miss Jenny called. Alastor had light brown hair that looked pretty matted down to his head reaching about the midpoint of his neck. He is scrawny and very short, about 4'10 with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with short sleeves over pair of heavily frayed and ripped jeans that was held up by a small black belt with a bright silver buckle. On his head was a green hat and on his wrist was a small iron bracelet on his right that held his miniaturized Poké Balls.

His partner Casey was really tall at 5'9 and she had wavy light blonde hair that went a little below her shoulders that went nicely with her blue eyes. She was wearing faded jean shorts with a light blue tank top and old tattered gray sneakers, what was most noticeable was the Houndoom that sat obediently by her side.

"You ready Sun?" Liz asked the psychic eeveelution, who nodded before walking onto the battle field.

"What about you Loken?" Cali asked her Riolu, he punched a paw in the air and jumped off her shoulder and onto the field next to his partner.

"Bone it's all you" Casey stated to her Houndoom.

"Go Zulu" Alastor said tossing a pokeball from his wrist band and out came an Umbreon.

"You have the honor" Liz stated to her and Cali's opponents.

"Use dark pulse on Espeon" both trainers stated, Bone and Zulu both shot purple and black beams from their mouths directly at Sun.

"Loken use mirror coat" the emanation Pokémon's fur got a clear shield looking aura all over its body as it jumped in front of Sun and took the attack, the attacks bounced off and were sent back with twice the power.

"Bone dodge" Casey called.

"You to Zulu" Alastor said, both dark types ducked but couldn't escape all the damage.

"When did Loken learn that?" Liz asked her roommate rather stunned.

"Hours of special training with Aliyah" Cali smirked before turning back to the battle.

"Bone attack Riolu with pursuit" the Houndoom disappeared and then reappeared behind Loken knocking him to the side.

"Loken fight back with force palm" Loken jumped up smashed his paw into Bone throwing him back to his trainer.

"Zulu use quick attack then bite" the Umbreon sped towards its psychic counterpart and bit her hard on the back causing serious damage to the sun pokémon.

"Sun please get up and use swift and shadow ball combo" Sun let out a furry of golden stars and black balls of energy at Zulu which sent him back with his partner.

"Let's end this" Cali stated as Loken came back to stand next to Sun both of them were panting heavily but then again their opponents were having trouble standing as well.

"Sun use zap cannon" Sun spit out a rather large gold and green ball up into the air.

"Loken use aura sphere and then send both attacks flying with thunder punch" Loken shot a blue aura ball up in the air with Sun's attack then jumped at hit both with his electricity covered paws.

"Give them a boost with psychic" Liz commanded her pokémon, the Espeon's eyes glowed a light blue as did the lightning covered attacks and the sped up hitting their targets full force and ultimately knocking them both out.

"Houndoom and Umbreon are unable to battle, so the winners are Elizabeth and Calista" both girls squealed and hugged each other before hugging both pokémon.

"My that was a real show" a cold voice came from behind them causing both girls to jump, Sun and Loken glared at the man who they thought were a threat to their trainers. "Very good team work. Yes I see big things for you in the future" Mr. Grayson said more to himself then to the students and he left without even waiting for a reply.

"Well that was freaky" Cali whispered hugging Loken closer to her, Liz rolled her eyes at her friend's cautiousness.

"Who cares? We won and now it is time for the single matches" Liz cheered walking to the stands with Cali in tow not really sure what to make of their principle.

* * *

**And there is chapter 2! Hope you all like it and remember reviews make us happy! :D Also to those who send in an oc can you please be sure to put the moves of your pokémon.**

**You all rock**

**Shadowtiger2**


	4. Fight to the finish

**Hey everyone welcome to the next installment of 'Shadow Academy' hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Liz and Cali**

* * *

Cali smiled, she loved the thrill of battling. Adrenaline rushing while you tried to outsmart you opponent, nothing could be better. "The next battles will be one-on-one battles. I will call two names at a time, whenever your name is called please step up. Elizabeth Thomas and Chase Nguyen."

Liz stepped up along with another girl. She had black shoulder length that had a blonde streak on her bangs. She was roughly 120 pounds with a average build for a girl her age. She was wearing dark purple zipper-vest with a black tank-top underneath, a white pair of skinny jeans, black high-top converses, with a skull on one side, and a silver heart necklace.

Her face was set on a blank look unlike Liz who was openly smiling. Liz went to one side of the field while Chase went to the other. The referee stepped up and held out both hands "This is a one-on-one battle between Elizabeth and Chase. You may begin now" stepping back, he went to his respective place.

"Go Ice" Liz called as she released her Medicham, he landed gracefully on the ground. Chase silently released her Glaceon. "Fire punch" Liz called, Medicham rushed towards glaceon as his fist was surrounded with fire.

"Double team" Chase calmly said as Glaceon made multiple copies of itself surrounding Medicham.

"Try to find the real one" Medicham desperately hit each one before he could finish Glaceon sent a shadow ball towards him. Not having time to dodge he took a direct hit.

"Are you ok Medicham?" Liz asked, worried for her friend. He got slowly got up "Good, use psychic" Medicham's eyes glowed blue as Glaceon was outline in a blue aura. Medicham slammed Glaceon onto the floor.

"Use ice beam" Glaceon got up as a she shot a blue beam out of her mouth.

"Quick, use hidden power" white circles formed around Medicham. He sent it off, both attacks collided with each other.

"Swift" Chase yelled, Glaceon sent a fury of stars toward Medicham. Taking a direct hit, Medicham fell down unconscious. "Medicham is unable to battle, the winner is Chase."

Liz sighed as she returned her pokemon. Walking up to Chase, Liz stuck her hand out "That was a good battle, I look forward to battling you again." Chase silently shook her hand.

"The next battle will be between Calista Cortez and Marina Skye." Cali walked up as did another girl. She has shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with blond streaks. Her eyes are a deep blue and her skin is slightly tanned. She has shoulder length dark brown hair with blond streaks. Her eyes are a deep blue and her skin is slightly tanned. She wore a black hair band with a white pokeball symbol, a white, short-sleeved hoodie, with black jeans, white trainers and black fingerless gloves.

"Go Blaze" Marina yelled while she threw her pokeball in the air. A Infernape came out, he held a face expression that one could describe as cocky. Cali smirked

"Go Storm" a Buizel appeared as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Use aqua jet" Storm covered himself in water as he raced towards Blaze. Blaze quickly dodged in blinding speed, "Use mach punch" Blaze's hand glowed blue as he hit Storm he landed on the ground but quickly got up.

"Use icebeam to freeze him onto the ground and then use waterpulse." Cali said as Storm sent a beam that froze Blaze to the ground. He started forming a water ball and it grew bigger and bigger.

"Use flame wheel to melt the ice" Blaze cloaked itself in fire as the ice slowly melted. It finally melted but Blaze didn't have time to dodge the water pulse and took a direct hit. "Use close combat" Marina called as Blaze rushed up to Storm and started kicking and punching Storm repeatedly. When he was finished Storm was laying on the ground knocked out.

"Buizel is unable to battle. The winner is Marina Skye" the referee declared, Cali returned Buizel to his pokeball. She walked towards Liz "You were great out there" Liz said smiling. Cali said her thanks and turned towards the battle field "The next battle will be between Haru Suruzaki and Corey Spina."

Haru sent out her Rapidash named Flare and Corey sent out his Gengar. "Use thunderbolt" Gengar sent a beam of electricity at Flare, "Counter with flamethrower" Haru said as Flare sent as blast of fire. They both collided but the thunderbolt was stronger and broke through. It hit Flare as she gave out a cry of pain. "Use firespin" Flare sent a spiral of flames towards Gengar. "Use shadowball" Gengar sent a small, dark ball towards Flare. Flare jumped high in the air dodging it. "Now use stomp" Flare used all her weight as she fell and landed on Gengar.

"Shadow punch" Corey cried taking advantage at how close Flare was. Gengar hit Flare as she was sent skidding on the ground. She slowly got up breathing heavily. Both trainers called out attacks, Flare sent out a flamethrower and Gengar sent out a sludgebomb. Both attacks collided causing a explosion and for the field to be covered with smoke. When it cleared up, Corey didn't waste any time "Use nightshade" Gengars eyes glowed red as it fired a black beam at Flare. She gave a cry of pain as it hit and fell to the ground. "Flare is unable to battle, the winner is Corey Spina."

"And the winner of the tournament is Corey Spina" Mr. Grayson stated dully "And now comes the second part of challenge. You are to go on a scavenger hunt of sorts, using only each other and you're pokemon. After you finish each challenge you will go to your assigned teacher and they will give you a stamp on your arm" Mr. Grayson stated coldly only stopping to judge our reaction before continuing "Group 1 is Elizabeth, Jason, Jefrey, Bilal and Chase, the teacher will be waiting for you afer you finish each challenge Mr. Wolf. And group 2 will be Calista, Jaden, Elly, Lyle and Evan, and the teacher that will be doing the same as Mr. Wolf is Miss Jenny" everyone split up and went to their groups.

"Hey Liz is that your group over there?" Cali pointed to where Jason and Chase were standing near two new faces. Both were guys and they both seemed like they were bored.

"Yup thats them! I'll see you later, come one Sun" Liz replied before running off to the group with Sun on her heels.

"She is so gonna go crazy in the group. What do you think Loken" she asked the Riolu that was sitting on her head, he nodded before pointing over to their group.

* * *

"Hey guys are you ready for the challenge!" Liz yelled causing the group to flich but otherwise they said nothing, Liz turned to the two people she didn't know. "I'm Liz, what is your name?" she asked the dude with wild silver hair that had his bangs covering his amber eyes, he wore worn jeans, and a silver jacket over a white t-shirt.

"I'm Jeffrey just like Principle Grayson said it was" he answered dully, Liz felt her temper rise.

"Well no need to be rude!" she snapped loudly, Jeffrey just turned and walked a little further away. She turned to the guy with umkempt black hair and misty gray eyes wearing some jeans and a gray t-shirt which could hardley been seen under the hooded cloak he was wearing "So that must mean you are Bilal" he nodded but said nothing which made Liz let out a frustrated sigh.

"We should hed out" Chase spoke up watching the other groups leave, Liz nodded and stomped off in some random direction after taking the list of charms they needed to get from Mr. Wolf. Only when they were in the middle of the forest that surrounded the academy did Liz think to actually LOOK at the paper that had the clues to find the charms on it.

"What the heck is this supposed to mean!" Liz exclaimed waving the paper around until Jason snatched it away and scanned over it.

_*The first charm comes from knowledge that the wood is biggest in the center and can only 160 Swings of fury can cut the strings of a 90 Weathered nights by flying 20ft to the horizon*_ Jason stared at it while doing mental calculations in his head.

"Any ideas Mr Smarty-pants?" Liz snapped.

"We will find the charm 160 degrees south and 90 degrees west in the middle of the woods on the biggest tree 20ft off the ground" Jason stated handing the paper back to Liz who in turn just kind of looked as he led the way with Jeffry, Chase, and Bilal wondering behind him. It took about a half hour before they got to the actual heart of the forest, which not so surprisingly was a HUGE tree with giant leaves the reflected a bright green in the sunlight.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Bilal mumbled.

"Up there" Jason stated pointing to one of the highest branches where a deep red feather hanging in the middle of an Aridos web.

"And how are we supposed to get that?" Liz questioned stomping her foot, Sun sat on her haunches staring up at the feather in aw.

"Like this" Jason answered pulling out a pokeball "Go Slash" he said and in a flash of light out came a Scyther who buzzed around angrily. "Slash got cut the feather out of the web" Slash zoomed and started using fury cutter on the web, only seconds later came back and handed Jason the feather before returning to his pokeball.

"Well that is one down. What is the next one?" Liz looked at the clue.

_*The next charm is in the eye of the beholder from a different point of view but still captured by others*_ Liz was once again puzzled so she looked to the others for help but Jason was studying the feather/charm that they found, Bilal was messing around with a knife that he pulled out of nowhere, Jeffrey just looked like he wasn't going to help out, and Chase was sitting by under the tree with her Pichu drawing something in the distance. Liz did a double take looking at the clue then to Chase and back again.

"Chase what are you drawing?" she asked running over to her teammate, Chase looked up and simply pointed off at least a mile away to a hill covered in multicolored flowers "Why are you drawing that?" Chase shrugged "Will you look at the clue and tell me what you think?" Liz handed the sheet to Chase who studied it for a second before looking at the hill, then her sketchpad, then the clue again before getting up and heading in the direction of what she was drawing.

"The next charm is this way" was all she said as she left the rest to follow her, it took another 20 minutes to walk to the hill when they got there they didn't see any sign of the charm.

"So where is it?" Liz asked getting impatient again.

"Around here somewhere" was Chase's sharp reply before anything else could be said though there was a cry from the bottom of the hill.

"Pi chu Pichu" Chase's Pichu called waving around gold feather.

"Where did you get that Pichu?" Chase questioned her pokemon who in turn pointed to a tiny hole that only he could fit through.

"Cool on to the next clue!" Liz cheered loudly making everyone cringe.

_*Catch the shadow*_ was all it said making Liz get even more annoyed and was just about to tell everyone just how much when she was knocked on her but by a speeding ball of gray and black fur.

"What the heck!" she exclaimed, she shadow like figure turned out to be a Poochyena who turned around and had yet another feather in his mouth only this time it was a yellow and green. Looking back at the clue it suddenly made sense, pulling out her pokeball that contained Ice her Medicham she raced after the dark type pokemon with Ice keeping pace all with her all the way. The little sucker took off at an amazing speed and started running around the clearing and over the hills trying to shake Liz and her pokemon but they kept going at it, after about 10 minutes of running full speed the Poochyena seemed to be getting tired because they gained on him.

"Ice use force plam" Liz called when they got close enough, Medicham slammed his hand right in the dark puppy's side causing him to drop the feather and run away frightened. "Yeah we did it!" Liz danced around happily with the feather in her hand and hugging Ice before returning him to his pokeball.

_*This charm is in the shadows the exsist below and above the ground*_ Bilal took the paper this time and walked around the side of the hill until he came to a large hole actually it was more of a cave.

"We better hurry the sun is setting" Jason gazed at the twindiling source of light.

"It's in there" he said as he walked in with the others followed, Liz was actually making small talk with Chase as the group walked down the tunnel.

"So where did you learn to run for that long?" Chase questioned quietly.

"I play a lot of sports so I'm always running around" Liz replied, there was an akward silence until Bilal stopped and let out his Shedinja that was named Fernade.

"What are you doing?" Jason questioned, Bilal shushed us then motioned for us to come over into the hole he was looking through, Liz gasped as the hole led into a wide cavern that was filled with sleeping Steelix and Aggron. What was worse was that a piece of black fabric off an Aggron's horn.

"How are we going to get that?"

"I'll get it" Bilal stated as he and Fernade slowly crept through the opening. Everyone was dead silent as he snuck over and around the steel type power houses, it was all good until one of them woke up. Bilal whipped his cloak around and blended himself and his pokemon against the shadow, the Steelix looked around lazily before putting his head back down and falling asleep. Only when it was snoring rather loudly did Bilal move and slowly reached over and grabbed the cloth and started his way back to the others, he was almost back the only thing was a Steelix body but everything turned bad because...

"Oops" Liz sqeeked as a piece of the wall broke off and landed on the lumbring giants head causing it to roar awake along with the rest of the cave.

"Fernade use haze" Shedinja let out a smoke blocking the kids from view as they ran further down the cave to a wierd door, without wasting any time the ran inside and shut it behind them.

"Guys there isn't a last clue" Jason said looking at the paper.

"That is because I am the last clue" they whirled around only to be greeted by a man in a grey robe with black hair and a beard "To get the last charm you must face me in a one on one battle" and with that he let out a Scizor.

"This one is mine" Jeffrey spoke for the first time since insulting Liz when they first got in the group "Ninetails take care of this weakling" the majestic fox pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"You will pay for that weakling comment" the old dude said "Scizor use quick attack and hyperbeam" Scizor flew at amazing speed and launched a powerful orange beam at the fire fox who just sat there.

"Dodge then over heat" Ninetails simply ducked as the beam and Scizor flew over her head before spinning around and blasted a powerful explosion of fire at the armor pokemon sending it into a wall and knocking it out.

"Alas you have beaten me in one shot" the old man cried dramatically before handing Jeffrey a green scale "As I promised here is the charm" he said before turning to the rest of us "You shall sleep here for the night then leave through that exit in the morning" he pointed to some mats, pillows, and blankets, before pointing to the another door on the opposite side of the room "Good night all" and with that he was gone.

"That was wierd" Liz commented as she and the others settled down "I wonder how Cali's trip went?" she yawned finally feeling how tired she was, Sun already asleep next to her before she went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 4 and just an update MidnightheartXxX and myself Pontiger27 are not going to be able to update for at least a week because I am going on vacation and she is moving so we made the chapter extra long in hopes that it will tie you over until we return. Also the reason we asked about the lengendaries will be revealed in due time. Read and Review.**

**Until next time**

**Shadowtiger2**


End file.
